1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a multi-terminal block for electric devices, having two superimposed connecting levels for conductors, which can be used independent of each other. In particular, the double terminal connection of the present disclosure is used in MiniCircuit Breakers (MCB) and Residual Current Circuit Breakers (RCCB), wherein the terminal has two independent connections, i.e., a cage screw type and a second pin plug-in. The second terminal is preferably designed to connect a pin busbar without a screw, instead utilizes a metal sheet spring, with a shape that resembles the number “5”. The plug-in is surrounded by the terminal cage belonging to the screw type connection. In order to access to the bladespring the pin busbar goes through the window of the terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Conventional double connection terminals for use in electrical circuit breakers typically require two terminal cage screw busbars. Conventional terminals in the electric circuit breakers typically require a terminal cage screw busbars without the possibility to have a quick insertion connection, neither have both types; cage terminal for cables or screwed busbar and quick connection.
One solution to the problem of a two terminal cage screw busbars is disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO03/028162 (Assigned to Hager Electro S. A.), which uses a fork busbar. According to the Hager patent publication a double connection terminal strip for a modular electrical apparatus is provided with two superimposed levels for connecting conductors capable of being used independently of each other, a first terminal strip of the cage type co-operating with a terminal and a member for clamping/releasing the conductor, accessible from the front surface of the housing of the apparatus including a control lever, the second terminal strip being of the fast-connect type with elastic elements and a without clamping member, the second terminal strip being arranged between the front surface for access to the clamping/releasing member and the cage for connecting the first terminal strip, and being self-supporting by the latter so as not to transmit stresses to the housing.
The present disclosure also provides many additional advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.